New Year's Eve
by Dokeshisan
Summary: The third Marx One-Shot! It's kind of about Zero as well. As Marx spends his New Year's alone a letter arrives that makes him wonder...is Zero really dead like everyone thinks? Please R&R!


New Year's Eve

Marx woke up to the alarm clock on his bedside table. The shrill beeping gave him a small jolt of adrenaline and he screamed at it. It continued beeping, so he got up to turn it off by flicking the switch on the back. Even after this it wouldn't stop. He cursed and spit at it. It beeped at him, forever rebellious.

"Am I going to have to kill you?" He asked, "I'm very sorry, dude, but it appears that this is the only choice." He took the cord in his mouth and unplugged it angrily. The beeping ceased and Marx decided to never say 'dude' again. It just didn't seem right coming out of his mouth. He looked out the window. It was too frosty to see anything, which probably meant it was snowing. He hated snow. It symbolized Christmas and, though this wretched holiday was over, everyone seemed to conveniently forget to give him a present every year. Not that he minded (since then he would need to give them a gift back), but he just wanted to know someone cared.

Now it was New Year's Eve. There would be a fireworks show, food, a party, food, kids running around screaming and…don't forget the food! But, getting back to being serious, Marx would end up missing it. Okay, so it was technically his choice. That didn't change the fact that he wanted to go, though. The thing is, if he did go it would be impossible to avoid being laughed at there. It didn't seem to matter what he did—they would always find something hysterically funny about him.

"I think I almost understand Zero hating everyone and all that crap," He thought out loud, still in his room, "Even if they don't mean it, they'll end up hurting you. It isn't fair…being all alone." Marx looked out the window again. There were some people playing outside in the snow. Most of them were Waddle Dees living in the castle and some were just children from the villagers' families. He closed his eyes and a tear ran down his cheek. "I wish I could join them."

He sighed and walked out of his room, down the empty halls of castle Dedede and through the town to the library. As he stood before the doors, a thought popped into his head. What if Zero didn't die that last time? No, that would be crazy. Marx shook his head as if it would make the thought disappear and entered the library. Or at least he tried to. He ended up banging into the door first because it was glass. He cursed at it and opened it, finally getting in. He looked around and drank in the lovely, peaceful silence.

Marx spent the rest of the day there. Not reading, but thinking about everything going on lately. Despite the eternal aura of happiness that seemed to float over Dreamland all the time, the citizens were strangely unnerved. It must've been what happened with Zero. Marx found himself thinking of this creature a lot for some odd reason. It seemed whenever it was brought into a conversation, however, the people involved would become quiet as if Zero had died in some freak accident.

_That isn't true, _Marx thought angrily, _You were murdered. They forgive it though, 'cuz it was Kirby. No matter what he does they forgive. But Zero, whatever you did is evil to them. They don't understand. _ He scowled at the table in front of himself. "I understand and if you come back I'll be on your side," He whispered. If anyone saw they would probably call him crazy. Mainly because he was talking to himself.

"Excuse me? We're closing soon," the librarian rounded the corner and said this to Marx. He nodded and left her alone. The walk back to castle wasn't enjoyable, as usual. The cold, snowy ground made Marx's shoes wet and soaked through the leather to his feet. When he arrived in his room again, he flung the shoes off and his feet stung. He fell onto the bed and closed his eyes.

_FFT._

The sound of a letter sliding beneath a door. Marx hopped off the bed and picked it up with his mouth. He set it down on the bed, unable to open it. The letter suddenly shone with a bright white light and opened itself. He looked at it in amazement for a few seconds, then took out the New Year's card that some people in Dreamland sent to each other. Marx had never gotten one before.

_Don't let the hatred consume you as it did me. _

_Things only change if you make them. _

_You can control your own feelings but not those of others._

_Whatever happens, seek love and feel it because you can._

"Huh? What kind of New Year's card is that?" He asked it, not expecting a response. The words were hauntingly sad and full of an almost longing feeling.

Just like the one who had written them in blood red ink.

**Author's note: There, what a sweet third one-shot! I did it as a sort of tribute to Zero(two). I just feel really bad for it. Not being able to feel love, joy and all those positive feelings is so sad. And then knowing that everyone around you can though they could never love you…that's just heart breaking. Anyway, please review or else Zero will cry!**

**Zero: (cries)**

**Dokeshisan: Well…It's going to cry either way…so just review this, The Last Copy and Last Feeling! Thanks!^^**


End file.
